


A morning in the snow

by LauralovesVanity



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauralovesVanity/pseuds/LauralovesVanity
Summary: Charity, Vanessa and the boys spend the morning outside in the snow.





	A morning in the snow

Vanessa had just given Moses and Johnny their breakfast, Noah had some toast then went to watch some tv and Charity was stood in the kitchen.  
"Babe look at this the snow has been busy"  
Vanessa got up from her chair and walked over to Charity, a smile appeared on her face.  
"See i knew it" Vanessa said looking at Charity  
"Knew what?" Charity asked  
"That you're a bid kid" Vanessa smirked at her  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Charity's face scrunched up  
"Well you clearly want to go play in the snow, don't you?"  
"No i don't, what I can't mention the snow without you getting ideas in that beautiful blonde head of yours." Charity tapped Vanessa on the head with one of her fingers.  
"Mummy i want to play in the snow" Johnny shouted excitedly,  
Moses joined in yelling "yes snow" as he banged his hands on the table,  
"Alright then in a minute" Vanessa said then she turned to Charity smiling,  
"Well at least the boys admit they want to play in the snow, are you gonna admit it yet?"  
"No but since they want too, i suppose i can't let them down now can i" Charity said as she put her hand on Vanessa's shoulder  
"Sure, whatever you have to tell yourself" laughed Vanessa  
"Shut up" Charity said as she pulled Vanessa into a kiss.

Vanessa got Moses and Johnny to put their coats on whilst Charity walked over to the tv, picked up the remote and turned it off.  
"What did you do that for?" asked Noah  
"Get your coat on, the boys want to go outside and play in the snow"  
Noah groaned "i don't want to, do i look a kid?"  
Charity folded her arms "if i have to then so do you, so come on get moving"  
"Fine" Noah said as he got up to grab his coat.

They all walked outside, Johnny and Moses got really excited as soon as they saw the snow. They ran around laughing, they started having a snowball fight. Johnny throws a snowball at Noah "come and play Noah" yelled Johnny,  
"Alright fine" Noah sighed but he did want to play with his little brothers not that he want his mum and Vanessa to know, he made a snowball and launched it at Johnny. Charity was stood with her arm around Vanessa smiling whilst they watched their kids play, Vanessa leaned into Charity and smiled then she felt a snowball smash into the side of her face.  
"Hey, you could of asked me to play first" shouted Vanessa  
"Haha babe chill out will ya,they're only playing" laughed Charity as she made a snowball and threw it at her girlfriend.  
"Hey i'll get you back for that" said Vanessa as she grabbed a snowball and joined in the snowball fight. The snowball fight carried on for awhile but Johnny and Moses started to tire out. Noah threw a snowball at Vanessa,  
"Ha suck on that loser" Noah shouted over to Vanessa, Charity raised her eyebrows and a grin appeared on her face as she spoke,  
"She doesn't suck on anything, i'll have you know" Charity giggled as Noah gave her a disgusted look. Vanessa's face went bright red with embarrassment as she shoved Charity,  
"Stop it, you're not funny Charity" Vanessa said,  
"I'll agree with that" said Noah still disturbed by what his mum had just said,  
"Oh come on it was just a joke" Charity protested,  
"Yeah a bad one anyway let's just forget it now" said Vanessa,  
"Can i go back inside and watch tv now?" Noah asked,  
"Yes, we will be in soon" said Charity,  
For the next ten minutes Johnny and Moses made snow angels and Charity and Vanessa helped them build a snowman.

Once they got back inside Charity and Vanessa helped Moses and Johnny take their coats off and Noah was watching the tv again.  
"Who wants a sandwich?" Asked Vanessa as she walked over to the kitchen,  
"Me" shouted Moses and Johnny at the same time,  
"Go sit at the table and i'll make you both one" said Vanessa whilst she started making the sandwiches.  
Charity walked over to Noah,  
"What sandwich do you want?" Asked Charity,  
"Ham" Noah replied,  
"Can you get the boys some juice please?" Asked Vanessa,  
"Yeah" replied Charity,  
Charity walked over to the kitchen to pour some juice for the kids, Vanessa finished making the sandwiches and sat down with the boys and Charity and they all ate their sandwiches.

After they had eaten, Vanessa washed up and Charity walked up behind her and put her arms around Vanessa.  
"The boys are spark out on the couch after all that running about" said Charity. Vanessa leaned back into Charity,  
"Aww, they look so cute asleep like that" said Vanessa,  
"It has been a fun morning though" smiled Charity  
"Are you actually admitting that you've had fun" asked Vanessa,  
"I am, it's always fun when you're there" said Charity as she pulled Vanessa around and gave her a kiss.

 

 


End file.
